Potions
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Bohême adore créer des potions et s'amuser avec l'Alchimie, et il était bien, calmement en train de pratiquer son activité favorite... jusqu'à ce qu'un petit blond ne vienne le voir dans son laboratoire, et boire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas! LietPol!
**Un p'tit OS dur le couple LietPol! Je n'adore pas ce couple, mais bon, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Bohême et ses potions et sur Poland, et c'est ça qui m'est venu! j'espère que cela vous plaira ~**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody~!**

* * *

 _Cette histoire se passe au Moyen-Âge, dans les années 1400. La Pologne et la Lituanie... ne formaient qu'un... *-* bref, ils ne formaient qu'un pays quoi. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon OS sur Bohême, c'était un pays près de la Pologne-Lituanie, qui a été dissous après la première guerre mondiale (comme l'awesome Prusse!) (et oui, Bohême est resté longtemps quand même!). Mais il était à côté de ce pays et il s'est ensuite confondu avec la Hongrie, puis l'Autriche... bref plein de déboires quoi. Et maintenant, la Bohême est une des grandes régions de République Tchèque, Youpi! Il est toujours vivant! Bref, maintenant vous saurez d'où il vient! ~ (pour Bohême, parlez de lui autour de vous. Il est encore plus ignoré que Canada, il faut remédier à cela!) (ceci était le plus beau cours d'histoire jamais écrit.)_

* * *

\- AAAAAAA-

Bohême sursauta en entendant ce cri inhumain, renversant le contenu de son flacon par terre.

\- C'est pas vrai! S'écria-t-il mi-affolé mi-énervé. Je dois tout recommencer!

Et puis qui était l'auteur de ce cri, hein?! Il était dans son laboratoire, au troisième sous-sol du château, avec des murs absolument insonorisés. Ça aurait pu être l'apocalypse dehors, un dragon attaquerait la ville ou la Terre s'ouvrirait en deux qu'il n'aurait même pas entendu. Mais un cri avait réussi à percer le secret de sa science et de son sens de l'architecture.

Alors qu'il essuyait le sol en grommelant, une tornade blonde courant dans les escaliers en pierre débarqua dans son laboratoire et attaqua violemment ses oreilles.

\- BOHÊÊÊÊÊME! C'EST AFFREUX!

\- J'avais cru comprendre! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Poland!? Lui lança-t-il d'un regard noir. Tu t'es trouvé un cheveu blanc? Tu t'es cassé un ongle?!

\- Non, PIRE! J'ai un hyper gros bouton super moche qui m'est apparu sur le visage! Pleurnicha-t-il.

\- QUOI?! Tu es sérieux, là?! Tu sais que ton cri m'a fait sursauter pile au moment où le résultat de mon expérience allait enfin être révélé! Je suis obligé de recommencer ma Potion de Base depuis le début à cause de toi! Pesta le brun en lui mettant le flacon maintenant vide sous le nez.

\- Je suis désolé... tu veux que je t'aide à le refaire?

\- Non merci, ça ira!

\- Oui, tu as raison, je n'y connais rien moi aux potions. Genre t'aurais pas une potion pour enlever mon bouton? Demanda le polonais en ouvrant grand les tiroirs.

\- N'ouvre pas ça, il y a des produits et des potions très dangereux! Lui dit Bohême en tentant de se reconcentrer sur son expérience, faisant miniutieusement mélanger deux liquides.

\- Allez, genre tu dois bien avoir ça! Tu as des potions qui servent à tout et n'importe quoi!

\- Oui, et c'est bien pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu y touches, girly boy!

\- S'il te plaîîîîît...

\- Non!

\- Allez, genre, fais pas ton gros bougre!

\- Mais laisse-moi faire ma potion tranquille bon sang!

\- S'il te plaît, allez! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que la Reine se moque de moi?...

\- Bon, tu me soûles! Il est où ton bouton?!

\- Mais là, sur mon menton! Tu ne l'avais pas vu?

\- Non, il ne se voit pas énormément non plus! Bon... c'est un bouton d'insecte, on dirait...

\- WAAAA! Quoi comme insecte?! Une araignée, un serpent, un scorpion?!

\- Mais non, arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Les araignées, les serpents et les scorpions ne sont pas du tout des insectes, et les deux derniers ne font pas de boutons et tu serais déjà mort s'il t'avaient vraiment piqué! C'est juste une piqûre de moustique. Attends deux ou trois semaines et ça aura disparu.

\- Autant que ça! Mais c'est genre pas possible, ça! Et puis, tout à l'heure j'ai essayé de mettre plein de la poudre pour le visage que tu m'as fabriqué et ça a genre pas fonctionné du tout!

\- Ah bon? Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'en refaire une avec une recette plus élaborée...

\- Et tu pourras me faire genre du rose pour les lèvres aussi? Et pour les paupières?

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, girly boy! J'ai d'autres projets!

\- Ah mais t'es genre trop pas sympa! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi!

\- Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, là... bon, si je te donne une potion pour enlever ton bouton, tu me fiches la paix?

\- Okay!

\- Bon, c'est la potion rouge dans ma petite fiole là-bas, lui dit-il en soupirant et en lui montrant vite fait du menton avait de retourner vaquer à son expérience et de prendre un bécher au liquide vert dans sa main.

\- Celui-là?

\- Oui, oui... dit-il sans lever la tête.

\- Rose bonbon, le liquide, en plus! Génial! _Gulp!_

\- Rose bon... Non, Poland, pas celui-là!

\- _Slurp!_ Délicieux! De quoi, pas celui-là? C'est déjà trop tard, j'ai déjà tout avalé...

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai!...

\- Ben quoi? C'est si grave que ça?

\- OUI! Je t'ai dit la potion ROUGE, pas la rose!

\- Désolé, je suis toujours attiré par ce qui est rose! C'est étrange, non? Et puis, la potion rouge, la potion rose, c'est pareil...

\- Non, ce n'est pas pareil, Poland! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait!

\- Bah, j'ai bu genre un liquide rose, quoi...

\- Je t'ai dit de faire attention, bon sang! Bon, ç'aurait pu être plus grave, tu aurais pu boire du poison, mais... la potion que tu as bu n'as jamais été testée! Il peut y avoir des effets secondaires auxquels je ne saurai pas remédier!

\- Du calme! Dis-moi genre ce que c'est, cette potion.

\- Euh... tu veux vraiment le savoir...?

\- Bah étant donné que je viens de la boire, je pense que ça me sera genre utile.

\- Tu ne ressens rien, là? Zut, alors ma potion doit être ratée, elle ne fait aucun effet...

\- Attends, tu te sers de moi comme d'un cobaye là!

\- Mais non... dis-moi, girly boy, tu ne ressens vraiment rien...?

\- Un peu, là, si... j'ai super chaud, tout d'un coup... et mon cœur bat beaucoup plus vite...

 _"Oh non! Ça... fonctionne vraiment... je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû fabriquer ce Philtre d'Amour... si ça continue, Poland va tomber amoureux de moi, car je serai la première personne qu'il a vu après que le Philtre ait fait son effet!"_

Alors que Bohême angoissait intérieurement, en entendit quelqu'un entrer dans le petit laboratoire. Le jeune homme et la jeune fille- pardon, les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête et virent Lituanie, un manuscrit à la main.

\- Bohême, la Reine m'a ordonné de t'amener ce vieux grimoire d'Alchimie qu'une de ses amies lui a donné. Il paraît qu'il est très rare et qu'il contient des secrets que même ma Nature ne connaît pas... C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit ma Reine.

\- Euh... merci... répondit-il en prenant l'épais livre dans ses mains.

En temps normal, il aurait été fou de joie. Il attendait d'avoir ce précieux livre depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Mais là, bizarrement, l'envie de s'extasier lui était passé...

\- Oh, tu es là, Poland! Remarqua le brun en souriant. Je te cherchais, nous avions besoin de toi pour vêtir les chevaux pour les duels! Tu veux bien nous aider? Je sais combien tu aimes les chevaux et les poneys, alors dès que j'ai su qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour l'organisation du tournoi, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion! Qu'en dis-tu?

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, il fixait le lituanien d'un air sans expression.

\- Euh... Poland...? Tu vas bien...?

\- Liet~! S'exclama soudainement celui-ci en sautant sur celui qu'il venait de nommer. Tu es trop mignon, mon Liet d'amour~! Je suis désolé si parfois - et même souvent - je n'écoute pas ce que tu me dis... tu sais, c'est tellement ennuyeux ce que tu racontes! Mais bon, je te pardonne quand même, parce que je t'aime~!

\- Qu-Quoi?

Le lituanien resta figé comme un piquet en entendant les trois derniers mots de la phrase.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, toi aussi! C'est genre pas gentil sinon!

\- Euh...

\- Bon, Lituanie, dis-lui parce que sinon on est pas sortis.

Ce dernier rougit fortement, et encore plus en voyant la proximité de son visage et son corps avec celui de Feliks.

\- Ou-Oui, je... je t'aime aussi, Poland.

\- C'est vrai?! S'illumina celui-ci. Oh, je suis genre, trop heureux! Rajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser son nouveau petit-ami.

Ce denier resta encore plus figé qu'avant.

\- Et, euh... pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, d'un coup...?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si, genre, quelque chose me poussait à avouer tous mes sentiments! Je me sns libre, en plus! Et j'ai aussi... très envie de toi...

\- H-Hé! A-Arrête, enlève ta main...!

\- Oh, tu rougis, c'est trop mignon! ~

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous ne pourriez pas aller faire ça ailleurs? Leur dit le féru de chimie. Pas que ça me dérange tant que ça de voir ça, mais j'ai des EXPÉRIENCES à terminer!

\- Oh, bien sûr, Bohême, allez, suis-moi, Liet~!

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il fut emporté par son nouvel amant sans doute vers la plus lointaine des chambres du château.

\- Enfin un peu de calme... soupira l'alchimiste.

Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, puis il prit la fiole dans laquelle avait bu Poland et regarda le liquide rose qu'elle contenait.

\- C'est une bonne chose, finalement... je pensais que le fait que Poland aie bu une telle chose créerai un chaos pas possible mais finalement, cela lui a permit de trouver son âme sœur et de se lancer...

Puis il s'avança vers sa table de travail et dit en s'étirant :

\- Allez! On finit cette expérience, et ensuite, on se met au maquillage de girly boy!

Et tout est bien qui finit bien... pour l'instant. Non, allez, je rigole ; tout est vraiment bien qui finit bien!

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
